1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a replacement unit and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Related art image forming devices include, for example, plural process cartridges (replacement units) that are detachably retained in an image forming device are described.
Each process cartridge includes a photoreceptor and at least one electrophotographic processing means that acts on the photoreceptor.
The plural process cartridges are arrayed in a horizontal direction. Circular rod-form pin members that extend in a mounting direction are formed at side portions of the process cartridges. When a process cartridge is being inserted into the body of the device, a pin member formed at the process cartridge that is being inserted slides into a positioning hole provided at a process cartridge that is already mounted in the device body.